Victor Young
est un acteur canadien connu pour avoir joué dans Un amour à New York (2001), Quatre frères (2005) et Mrs. Winterbourne (1996). Il a incarné l'Immortel Lucas Desiree dans le quatrième épisode de la série Highlander. Filmographie * 2014 : Assassin's Creed: Unity (Video Game) : Général Marcourt (voix) * 2012 : Les enquêtes de Murdoch (TV Series) : Magnus MacDonald * 2012 : II Little Brother (Short) : docteur * 2011 : Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Video Game) : Jack O'Malley (voix) * 2011 : Warehouse 13 (TV Series) : Dr. Michener * 2010 : The Last Stop (Short) : Will * 2007 : The Company (TV Mini-Series) : William Webster * 2005 : Quatre frères : Père Lamont * 2004 : ''The Newsroom (TV Series) : Howard, le père de Brad * 2003 : The Reagans (TV Movie) : Alfred Bloomingdale * 2003 : Éloïse fête Noël (TV Movie) : Mr. Peabody * 2003 : Dangers dans le ciel (TV Series documentary) : Eric Schreiber - Capitaine * 2003 : Nemesis Game : professeur * 2003 : Eloise at the Plaza (TV Movie) : Mr. Peabody * 2003 : Queer as Folk (TV Series) : président du jury * 2003 : Sue Thomas, l'oeil du FBI (TV Series) : Mack Alstair * 2001 : Un amour à New York : Mr. Buchanan * 2001 : Invasion planète Terre (TV Series) : Ha'gel * 2001 : Laughter on the 23rd Floor (TV Movie) : Harley * 2000 : The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne (TV Series) : Alexander Douglas * 2000 : Piégé : sénateur * 2000 : D.C. (TV Series) : gouverneur * 2000 : L'art de séduire (TV Movie) : Francois * 2000 : Haute finance (TV Series) * 2000 : Sydney Fox l'aventurière (TV Series) : conservateur * 1999 : Dash and Lilly (TV Movie) : Harvey Chernoff, producteur théâtral * 1999 : Psi Factor, chroniques du paranormal (TV Series) : Nicholai Mosher * 1999 : Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (TV Series) : roi Glaucus / brigand / prophète du roi (voix) * 1999 : The City (TV Series) * 1998 : Poltergeist, les aventuriers du surnaturel (TV Series) : Milos Kadar * 1998 : Viper (TV Series) : Michael Farrelly * 1997 : Chair de poule (TV Series) : directeur * 1997 : The Don's Analyst (TV Movie) : Dr. Aaron Beuker * 1997 : Les aventures de Shirley Holmes (TV Series) : Brian * 1996 : L'affaire Ramsay (TV Movie) : Andre Willard * 1996 : Mrs. Winterbourne : Dr. Hopley * 1995 : Demain, un autre jour (TV Movie) : Dr. Pandro * 1995 : Kung fu, la légende continue (TV Series) : Zandor * 1992-1995 : Le justicier des ténèbres (TV Series) : Tsar Nicolas * 1994 : Robocop (TV Series) : Dennis Finch * 1992-1994 : Street Legal (TV Series) : Paul Desmond / Simon Jones * 1993 : Matrix (TV Series) : Mazetti * 1993 : Un privé sous les tropiques (TV Series) : Remington * 1993 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) * 1992 : City Boy (TV Movie) : McMurrich * 1991-1992 : Street Justice (TV Series) : Aga Nador / Karch * 1992 : Highlander (série télévisée)[Highlander (1 épisode) **''Coupable d'innocence'' : Lucas Desiree * 1992 : Meurtres sur la voie 9 (TV Movie) : Raoul * 1992 : Stay Tuned : beau garde * 1992 : Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (TV Series) : Luther * 1991 : I Still Dream of Jeannie (TV Movie) : bel homme * 1991 : Top Cops (TV Series) : William Simpson * 1986 : Une proie pas comme les autres (TV Movie) : Norman * 1986 : Brigade de nuit (TV Series) : Lawrence * 1971 : The Life and Times of Chester-Angus Ramsgood en:Victor Young